


Raw

by NoShitSherlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Collars, Cuffs, Dildo Gagging, Dominant Harry, Dry Humping, Feminization, Fluff, Ghost Sex, I totally forgot to mention haha, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis is a momma's boy, M/M, Nipple Play, Ordinary!Louis, Scarf Gagging, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Tickle Orgasm, Top Harry, Vibrators, exaggeration when calling louis tiny I couldn't help it, ghost!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put the damn dildo down before my mum walks in and sees a fucking dick floating in mid air, Harry."</p><p>Ghost!Harry Ordinary!Louis AU</p><p> </p><p>And yes.</p><p>Yes they can touch each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Usually I drink to suppress devotion, not eat ass served up on the platter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proof read while half dead so apologies if there are any errors.

A bistre brown is the colour of his lashes, matted in places where the sleep has seeped through. The tip of his nose is blissfully cold from the drop in temperature of the chilly daybreak, and the morning dew has somewhat slipped through the cracked window, dampening his feathery, brunette hair under the late moonlight.

 

Hence why a curly haired lad stays combing his quite large fingers through the mass of cold wet while the smaller lad sleeps like a rock, with no trace of feeling his touch.

 

Clean cut curves are full on display to the green eyed lad who is venturing off into the midst of stillness and pulchritude, and the hunk can manifestly see that that waist and those hips belong to one of those on a woman in a top booty ass sort of mag, the ones that have it for the sated sort of curves that can have a Grammy pretty on top as if it is a cherry pretty on top.

 

Lacking in the house of nine (count his dehumanised ass, ten) is perhaps a game of hide 'n' go seek, the basement a go to, but the three story house is enveloped by absolute quiet.

 

Stone-dead is everyone and the blithe lad takes it as a fine opportunity with little sprinkles and pretty pink icing to live out being dead to the fucking fullest. 

 

Ringed fingers rest upon the tiny boy's nipples, and his green eyes linger on the little rosy pink nubs perking up under the pressure of his thumbs and index fingers toying ever so lightly with them.

 

Small puffs of air fall past the pair of pretty lips before the green eyed man, and for seconds the lad is mesmerised by the beauty. The body beneath him is twitching the slightest from the cold touch that slowly begins to trail from his perks to the thin elastic band of his white, frilly lace panties stain free since his mum worked her home remedies for his cum stains.

 

Quite self-explanatory, it is. He comes regardless of the circumstances and he fucking comes like British rain, arbitrarily and hard and leaves the semen for ages on it's chosen surface to stain because he has a year of clothing, he doesn't need to care, but bless his mother.

 

The tips of his fingers poke into the cotton filth, the /sweet desire/, because he knows the smaller boy has come on this very white lace plenty of times - he has watched.

 

Under the white lace is his breakfast about to be served, and it has the green eyed lad biting his lips and his groin tingling in anticipation because he just can't fucking wait.

 

At all.

 

He peels the material away from the boy's flaccid penis, but he doesn't have eyes on the little boy dick of the lad resting under him, no, he wants to - like a mantra - have ass ass ass on his tongue and instead of it coming out, it's going right in, sweet like a cake on Christmas.

 

And even though the family of the boy is a normal working class family, the curly haired man knows he's about to eat some rich, bloody expensive ass, and that that would cover several repeats of his non-existing bills he has to not pay. 

 

He has the lace at the boy's ankles within a simple minute, his touch airy on the boy's baby soft skin, and as he discards the panties, he knows he'll be getting scolded at (if the little laddy lad doesn't kill him - no pun intended).

 

Soft, tiny mewls leave the boy's mouth as large hands grope his thighs and spread his cheeks apart, pretty pink hole fluttering from the breeze on it. He wants to bite into that beautiful ass like a sugary treat from Greggs or maybe drink it down like a sweet refresher from Bubbleology, either way his appetite stays the same and he's craving the little, tight, dainty asshole and it's slick before his face.

 

A very vocal moan comes from the tiny lad as he nuzzles his nose against the hairless area. The ring of muscle is clenching and unclenching unbelievably and it's unbelievable how the baby-like twenty two year-old hasn't woken up from the ticklish touches or domination over his lower half.

 

It doesn't matter though.

 

It happens.

 

A wet, fat stripe from a gorgeous tongue wipes and licks against his puffy hole and the noise that emits from the thin, plump pair of lips of the tanned boy's could drive all the other ghosts lingering - but out of touch - into a state of oblivion and lust so deep for him.

 

It occurs to the hunk that he's about to dig into a nice piece of human ass, and he figures it is another medal on his charts of gold. His tongue dips into the tight hole and hands come up to tug on his curly locks.

 

It all taste so good, the wet of the boy's ass and for a mere moment the lad teases, biting his teeth into the squidgy flesh and leaving a faint bite mark before going back and and licking the boy's rim.

 

"Mm-"

 

The brunette is breathing heavily and his moans are probably the best thing heard yet, because they are so cute and girly and fucking /squeals/ and the emerald eyed man cannot get enough of this little lad with pretty little hips and little cute nips and a little cute nose, it's quite evident the only thing not small about this boy is his ass.

 

And the mantra's of ass ass ass on his tongue start. The boy is wet and sticky and creamy and all of it's being slathered up by the tongue prodding at his hole and nothing could feel better first thing in the morning.

 

Cerulean eyes with flecks of gold are staring wide eyed down at the green eyed hunk seconds later. Looking up from in between the tanned boy's thighs, the dimpled lad grins, thrusting his tongue further into the tiny lad's ass and leaving him no choice but to throw his head back in the upmost of pleasure.

 

"Get it deeper-" it all comes out so airy and then he's cut off by the abrupt drag against his prostate as he holds the man's head right up against his groin, his nose poking on his balls. He knows the tongue in his ass couldn't possibly reach his soft spot, but he's so far gone in his lust induced sort of a coma, mindset on being rammed so good and licked out so well from just a /tongue/ that he doesn't even know or care anymore.

 

Lips are smacking against his rim, spit is dripping down the crease of his ass, and the slurpy sounds this man is making has the blue eyed beauty on complete edge. 

 

He wants to fucking come, but he still has quite the submissive part to his personality. He chokes on air as he sputters out. 

 

"Can- Can I- Can I cum, please?"

 

"No."

 

He expects that response but then he doesn't. He is so far gone into thinking that he would have been told yes that it only crosses his mind right as he spurts out ribbons and streams of white, hot stickiness. He doesn't hold back.

 

The small boy can feel the tongue dragging out from his hole that is clenching and unclenching around it as his body still goes through spasms from that /completely amazing, fucking beautiful, rated eleven out of ten/ orgasm. He doesn't know who this lad is, and he should be fucking freaked out, but he's fucked /over/.

 

His eyes are shut close as he regains his breath, but as they open, he catches a glimpse of the rich-looking, curly brunette hair and light, hazy green eyes, lips full, red and covered in his spit and the boy is supposed to let out an internal moan but the look he receives tells him it isn't nothing /near/ internal.

 

"Good morning, dearest."

 

It really hits the twenty two year-old in the face when the hoarse voice speaks. His eyes widen and he kicks his feet against the mattress in attempt to push himself up the bed and away from the man sat there with his fucking /ass juice/ slathered across his cherry lips.

 

He goes to scream for his mum, his dad, /someone/, but there's a vacant look in the lad's eyes disdaining him; dare he go and scream, he cannot even begin to guess what this really fucking sexy lad will do to him.

 

"Usually I drink to suppress devotion, not eat ass served up on the platter, but to my delight - and I have to say - I much rather prefer the latter. You've got quite the ass on you, /Louis/."

 

Louis looks up at the man through his thick eyelashes, and it's a face familiar to him, but he can't put a pinpoint on it, so he forces himself to believe he hasn't seen this man someplace before. 

 

"I- who-"

 

The curly haired lad gives a honest, genuine smile that has Louis' reconsidering his judgement on where this guy is from and who this guy may be. "Not too content with the fact you pissed your little cum out when I spoke no but everyone has their happy-go-lucky days every now and again. I will allow you that."

 

The cerulean eyed lad bites his lip, knees pulled up so that he is covering his bits and arms wrapped around himself, "I definitely fancy getting rimmed first thing in the morning by a handsome fella like you but I'd also really appreciate it if I had a fuck who you are."

 

"I know this may be a bit of a premature assumption, my love, but say, you know about spirits, ghosts," the dimpled man sits with his legs crossed on the bed (with those super skinny jeans, the tanned lad doesn't even know how) and a smirk on his face.

 

"Please just cut to the chase. Long story short. Birdseye lowdown on who the hell you are?"

 

The hunk lets out a chesty laugh that is rough like a growl, little crinkles in the corners of his eyes as he smiles a sarcastic smile, "darling, I watched you shove a dildo up your ass a couple of days ago, I could easily be a pervert or stalker but for all I know, I would have had you by now because you have a thing for questioning handsome men rather than slapping them down first chance you get. Don't you worry, though, I'm nothing of the sort."

 

"Can you- could you just-"

 

The taller lad stands up off of the bed, intertwining his fingers behind his back as he begins scanning the place, looking for nothing in particular in the smaller boy's cosy room. "Indiscriminately, dead cock or live cock? Just out of curiosity."

 

"Spark /my/ curiosity, you dead bastard, before I call the police on your flat ass-"

 

"I appreciate you checking out my flat ass, dear, but I take great offence from you when you call me dead - I'm anything but," and the man smirks obviously, but not so obviously.

 

"Listen, I don't know you and I know that for sure because I don't contemplate on dead people's lives. I don't know whether this is a stupid ass dream or some fucking hallucination but all I care about is that you get your demented self out. I'm not unhinged like you, I don't want no part of that."

 

"Settle yourself down, lover."

Louis frowns, heart pounding in his chest, and wants to revel in his mother's arms for comfort but he knows she's out like a light and it would be best for her to not know of the other face in the room that could be of a potential murderer who seduces his way into shit.

 

Louis is scared; this man is so beautiful.

 

"Little love," the lad cups the cerulean eyed boy's cheeks and sends him a sincere smile "close your eyes for a second and I'll be gone as soon as you open them."

 

Louis clenches his jaw and spits out the last but only thing on his mind, "you'd want to stop wearing your heart on your sleeve like that, your shirtsleeve will get stained."

 

The older looking man frowns, but take the words in with a buoyant smirk right after, "that's a smart mouth you have on you. Be careful how you use it."

 

Everything falls silent in that moment, and the lad notes down the countless amounts of ways this could play out, living out being dead to the fucking fullest.

 

That is the first ever appearance Harry Styles makes, in and out without a say of his name.

 

That's roughly about a year ago.

 

It's been a year since the blue eyed boy got rimmed by fucking air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think, I'm trying to write something new and original and this came to mind :)


	2. "A dildo flying in midair surely is the highlight of my legion years dead - idle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there's the tiniest bit of angst and Louis is a total momma's boy, I've added that to the tags. He's also really feminine in this chapter as well and Harry's just, cheeky.
> 
> To Aidan and Bradley; there will be some spanking except it's going to appear in a specific chapter because I've simply got the plot line down to a T, but I'll try to squeeze a bit more in somewhere. And this is definitely going to stay D/S.
> 
> A further note to all you sweeties, I originally planned this as a short five shot, but I've decided to extend the chapters by a couple thousand more words each, so it's still a five shot, but with longer chapters.

Stray curls fall over the eyes of the dimpled man as he hovers over the right shoulder of the little lad who scans the fridge for some sort of sweet, fulfilling snack, Harry figures.

 

A perk of being a dehumanised ass is that the tiny twenty two year-old barely senses his presence. 

 

It's props to being dead.

 

He is bouncing an orange up in his right hand, and it's the only paranormal activity happening in the room at the moment. Harry smirks, it could be worse. 

 

There's a metal spatula inches away from the edge of the marble countertop, and he considers going slaphappy with it, spanking the unendurable sass out of the other boy whom he's watched over for the past year, because that would be quite the pleasure. 

 

He spares a thought for the cerulean eyed lad, though. His mum could walk in on him getting beats to the ass from a dangling spatula in midair. Quite the scene it would be.

 

Once again, it's props to being dead.

 

He can hear the childish curses the cherubic blue eyed boy mutters under his breath. They're innocent, but not so innocent.

 

Harry likes it.

 

So he catches the orange in the palm of his right hand, and one last time, tosses it into the air, letting it plummet to the ceramic tiles. 

 

The fruit makes a pudgy, plop sound - basically Harry's entire life - and Louis turns around, covering his mouth just as the squeak comes out. The sage eyed man wants to laugh, because there is nothing ghostly about an orange dropping to the floor out of nowhere.

 

Nothing ghostly at all.

 

Yet there's nothing more idyllic than the seraphic little sound the curvy boy lets out but cuts off with his sleeves, and Harry's ghost head is too far up the boy's human ass (sort of literally about a year ago) to register anything else /but/ that.

 

Louis is bending down to pick up the orange the second his sleeves drop from his mouth. 

 

It's cold and Harry can feel the iciness on his pale ghost ass skin; sarcasm shall not mislead that point. He really can feel the cold that it has him wonder how on Earth is this little Louis lad almost stark naked, only in a baggy tee and not cold.

 

He's more focused on the apple bottom bent over before him, to be honest.

 

He coughs.

 

"As much as I'm loving this sceptical view, I'm not one to pine over the unobtainable; not that you're ass is unobtainable regardless of the fact I can't touch shit all at the moment because I'm not really here and visible - well, if you don't count that orange, but, I'd love to see your dear face instead."

 

Louis looks like he's seen a ghost - no pun intended - as he hauls himself up quicker than Harry can disappear.

 

He can hear the voice, but no one is there.

 

Harry decides to play a bit of Hide 'N' Go Seek and keeps his mouth shut. The green eyed lad is multitasking. Hiding, but also seeking Louis' nude thighs and his submissive beau quality hips, curvaceous like the fucking half sun or moon infants draw on their nursery memories.

 

Except cotton material is disguising those sexy, moonlike hips.

 

Harry doesn't like it.

 

As the cerulean eyed lad reiterates raking the fridge from top shelf to bottom, probably looking for something different, Harry walks gracefully over to the tiny boy and slides his ringed fingers under the hem of Louis' baggy jumper and up, lifting the fabric to see the same stain-free, white lace panties he wore a year ago a tad too tight on his unblemished bum that has gotten deliciously bigger.

 

It seems that whenever Louis has those on, Harry /has/ to make a verbal appearance.

 

Harry mindfully whispers to another ghost ass friend of his who isn't technically with him in the house, 'my birthday has come early,' but it comes aloud and it's a complete accident but Harry laughs because there Louis goes again with that unmanly squeal and shirtsleeve shit and the dimpled lad has just lost his air shit somewhere in his air colon.

 

For crying out loud.

 

Louis' more concerned about his jumper being pulled up than the fact he's just slammed his head on the fridge door. That damn voice is back and it's fucking with him like that pink dildo from last night he's left on his mother's bathroom sink's counter without a care. 

 

Louis' thighs are chafing,

 

He wraps his arms around his small self as some sort of comfort. His mother is out burning pounds and he's here burning seconds on comprehending some sort of sound after knocking any common sense out of his head.

 

Everything's quiet.

 

Louis pinches the inside of his left thigh with his right hand; he's got his nuts crossed internally in hopes that this is perhaps a cynical nightmare, and if not, his daily reverie. 

 

It's not, but it's still quiet.

 

Louis thinks leaving the kitchen and picking up a centenarian book from his bookshelf of paranormal activity would be a reasonably sensible thing to do. Except it's Louis, he isn't reasonably sensible (this is where the pink dildo being left on his mother's bathroom sink's counter comes in).

 

He's contemplating on the thought that someone probably had him snort cocaine as an avenue. 

 

The lad furrows his eyebrows because /why would he think that/? He doesn't go out without his mum on his arm, let alone with his mum's consent in his palm and definitely not without it.

 

He admits he lacks in masculinity.

 

He starts to feel sick after being out too long anyway, there's no way he would have been out long enough to sniff coke.

 

That bang to the head has done something though, and for the first time in Louis' life, he hates the fridge (actually, he takes that back).

 

He also feels stupid. It could have been the back of his elbow dragging on the hem of his jumper as he rummaged through the fridge as to why the cotton material was pulled up past his hips, lace displayed. Yet he doesn't fully believe that, pitifully.

 

He breaks the silence.

 

"Hello?"

 

It's still quiet as the cerulean eyed boy calls out, and it's quiet for seconds after. All he wants now is to go and take a needed nap, so his plans are close the fridge doors, swig down a couplet of Ibuprofen pills to cure a growing headache and text his mum saying he'll be out like a light when she gets home, but instead he turns around to see him.

 

He's back, and he's sat upon the counter top by the fridge smirking his lips away and Louis wants him off.

 

He's spent six months gone brainsick with what happened and another six with his mum thinking he was talking applesauce and he's spent exactly all 365 days reliving the intensity of the orgasm the unknown hunk gave him and he still can't believe his eyes.

 

He wants to scream but the look in the lad's eyes tells him not too and Louis finds his current state all too familiar.

 

Harry chuckles, "I'm not a hallucination, sweetie, you should know from the many, many," he has a disbelieving look on his face, "/many/ paranormal movement books you have read, and dear love, for the sake of my genitals and for the love of your little head, how many more until /all things apparitional are actually apparitions/ sinks in?"

 

Louis' mouth gapes for a second and Harry wishes it is the boy's asshole gaping instead but he never said that.

 

"Instinct tells me your mother will be back in about twenty minutes. There's not much we can do in twenty minutes, yet there's everything."

 

The cerulean eyed boy's lost for words, he doesn't know what to say, or even if there's anything /to/ say.

 

"Incidentally, I don't wager that she will be happy about that toy of yours on her sink but, she's quite the understanding mother, I see. Doesn't mind you squirting on the couch, nor prancing around pretty and naked half the times. If I did that, my mother would have backhanded the back of my head."

 

The hunk smirks innocently at the twenty two year-old, Harry has him just how he wants him - a sober, baffled, blushing mess, because the little lad's not even drunk off of compliments and he's rosy-cheeked.

 

"I-" Louis' mind feels grainy, and he can feel all the emotions and things to say filtering through in a way that he can't quite grasp. 

 

It all comes out in the wash, they say, and Louis cannot agree any more.

 

"You- stop waltzing on into my mind, just- just stop, may it be the second time, you have no right to. We have no associations, so for heaven's sake, please just go! Whatever- whoever you are, get out. Stay out. I was a foot from the front doors of a mental hospital twice this past year, twice! My own mother thinks I'm breaking down and I'm convincing myself- convincing /her/ that you're real and you're trying to- trying to give- trying to /care/ about me because I have no one other than her but mummy- momma thinks I've lost it and I know now you're not real, you're just some stupid-" Louis stops, wiping away the tears of frustration with his bare hand, leaving his cheeks feeling the slightest bit raw.

 

"You're just a stupid hallucination I want out."

 

His heart is aching, he feels like he's just stabbed a stray puppy, yet he looks up and the smirk on the lad's face rids the ache and the thought of hurting one.

 

He's still here and Louis' about to collapse on the floor in a helpless sobbing fit if he doesn't disappear.

 

Harry really feels for him, so he drops the smug facade and hops off of the counter, hands behind his back. He steps forward, a sympathetic look on his face, "may I step another step forward?"

 

The sage eyed lad knows that in the seconds he's waiting for the boy to reply, he could have done a week's worth of grocery shopping that he really doesn't need to do, and then he soon realises Louis isn't going to reply.

 

He decides to take and wrap the shaking boy in his arms, he doesn't want to admit he's fallen in love with the feminine scent on Louis. He's always preferred musky scents, deep, hoarse voices and chiseled abdomens - he takes it all back.

 

Louis Tomlinson is the definition of everything he wants.

 

"No. Get off of me-" Louis is trying to shove his way out of the taller man's horribly comfortable, comforting hold.

 

He's unlucky.

 

He huffs, and Harry feels as if things are getting a bit too physical in the nonsexual way, as much as he benefits from the thought of the little body struggling against his much larger one.

 

"Get- get off-"

 

The smaller lad gets more than what he bargains for, though, because his knees make a sickening connection with the concrete floor and his elbows mimic in attempt to save his pretty kind of looks.

 

Harry's gone.

 

Louis curls his fingers around the hems of his jumper's sleeves, he can feel every bit of sanity disintegrate shamelessly inside of him. But he's relieved and he breaths out shakily.

 

He's about to make the really rash decision of calling out, and then internally slaps himself, it isn't necessarily the right card to pull. Instead, he picks himself up hesitantly and softly walks over to the sink in fear that his imagination will torture him again.

 

His imagination couldn't have possibly had him knees and elbows on the floor and unless someone is working their sixth sense in black magic on him - Louis knows. He knows what the man is. He doesn't want to believe it.

 

He wants his childish demeanour back.

 

The cerulean eyed boy reaches for a clean glass on the side and turns the tap, watching the cold water drizzle lamely before coming out all in one go. He has the glass overflow, and then he's sipping it before gulping it all down.

 

Louis' midway through the beverage before the glass is shattering to all sizes on the ceramic floor, pieces rebounding off of cabinet surfaces. A scarf is being stuffed into his mouth and tied behind his head and he can feel the water in his mouth he didn't swallow wet the material and leak out from the corners of his lips, dripping down his chin and onto his collarbones.

 

His hands are pretty much useless in trying to pull the gag off of his mouth as they are held behind his back with bigger hands too quickly for his mind to register.

 

"Louis," Harry sighs, he's had the boy's heart in his throat and in his ass one too many times and he feels sorry for him, Louis doesn't even know his /name/.

 

It hasn't yet filtered through the shorter lad's head that if he steps anywhere other than where he is stood now, he'll have wet glass pieces digging into his soles. He jumps at the voice and hot breath on his ear sending shivers down his spine.

 

He's about to step on the glass but Harry's free hand is gently guiding his leg by his knee back to its original place, and then he's trailing his hand up Louis' thigh ever so slowly.

 

The dimpled man smiles softly even though Louis can't see him, "please, Louis, I don't want you hurt on glass, calm down, love."

 

Louis nods hesitantly, breathing through his nose. He's being lifted up bridal style and carried over away from the glass, but he's still gagged with his hands behind his back and Harry is still stood behind him.

 

"I just want to correct you on a couple of things," the taller lad whispers in his ear, "we do have associations, running on years now."

 

Hands are roaming his body lightly. Louis' mind is beginning to circulate around that feeling to try and feel it better and he doesn't mind it, not one bit.

 

"See, the only downfall about your beautiful body is that it lacks in iron and cannot absorb it very well. Our unestablished relationship is a little bit faulty if said bluntly, so I'll explain. If I don't linger and mingle around within the expanse of this house, you'll get sick, badly. Instead of needing iron supplements, your body has- what's the word? /Succumbed/ to my spirit and I find that oddly lovely."

 

Louis is squirming in Harry's hold, and he's trying not to throw his head back on one of the lad's broader shoulders from the intense feeling of the man dragging his nails on the inside of one of his thighs.

 

He really doesn't mind it.

 

"A part of me tries to convince myself I died for no reason, but I always seem to believe I cashed in one's chips so you could live. My soul gives your soul the iron and function it needs - soulmates would be the technical term," the lad chuckles, shaking his head, "literally."

 

Harry can feel the boy writhing as he drags his nails up his thighs and his fingers up his hips, his hands up his chest under his jumper and all back down again - he very much enjoys it.

 

Louis' gasping as the green eyed man tweaks his nipple under his jumper, and his eyes shut close as his head falls back onto his shoulder. 

 

"Going out for you, well, that's a little bit different. I don't like you going out, it's very dangerous out there, take it from a dead man. So I purposely keep my ass sat in this house amongst your sex toys while you go out with your mother, hence why the longer you stay out, the more weaker and sicker you feel."

 

The little lad tries to frown, tries to feel a little angry because he's been deprived of going out and enjoying himself for as long as he desires, but he can't, there are hands on his skin, fingertips pinching his nipples.

 

"Of course, sometimes it gets to the point where I can feel you're about to give out, so I carry my ghost ass over to wherever your lovely ass is so that you actually /don't/ give out and hope that your smart enough to go home."

 

Harry's crotch is right up against the boy's lower back because Louis is just so small, and Louis can feel the big budge nudging him, rubbing up and down slowly, and he's growing a major stiffy, the pair of them.

 

"You are."

 

Louis doesn't feel smart, maybe by choosing to go home every time he feels ill, but not now.

 

He's getting off to his damn ghost's hand claiming his body when not too long ago the house was empty (he'll just ignore the fact the man has actually been there and has been for ages) and he didn't even know the guy.

 

The curvy lad doesn't find it in his heart to care.

 

"Come for me," Harry whispers, "from hardly nothing - untouched. I wanna see if my little lovely boy can come from just my hands touching his pretty body."

 

And /oh/, that seducing shit is happening again - it's happened /already/.

 

Louis' body is shaking as he swallows his own spit and bites down hard on the scarf gagging him. He's muttering incoherent words that never were coherent because of the soft material muffling them.

 

"C'mon, sweets," the curly headed lad nuzzles his nose in the crease of the boy's neck, inhaling his gentle scent.

 

Then Louis' coming.

 

He's moaning Harry's name and that has the taller lad baffled. Harry stops his figure one's on the boy's lower back and feels Louis come undone, unaware of his own voice.

 

"Did- did you just-"

 

"Yeah," the tanned boy breaths out, the single word coming out much higher than he expected, "uh huh, yeah, I- I don't know how- instinct? Instinct. Yes, yeah, th- I- that."

 

Harry smiles at the disconnect lad, and let's go of his wrists before wrapping him in a warm embrace.

 

"Shit- when does momma get back? She's going to be back. No-" Louis sounds absolutely dazed over as he removes himself from Harry's hold to grab a paper towel. 

 

The dimpled man can't help but smirk leaning back onto the kitchen island and toying with the dildo he brought down from Jay's sink. 

 

Louis turns around dabbing the paper on his stomach and as soon as he looks up, his jaw drops.

 

"Harry-"

 

"Hopefully your mum can work her home remedies on whatever stain your cum may make on that cute jumper of yours, and that white lace too. Although I don't see the problem, the previous wet cum stains never stayed. The dry ones did for a little while but that's because you, little mister, have like a garden of panties, you don't even need to wash and wear the same ones again - one for each day of the year, you spoilt little-"

 

"Put the damn dildo down before my mum walks in and sees a fucking dick floating in midair, Harry."

 

Harry pouted, "I've noticed that on certain hours of the day, you drop the whole feminine act and become completely raw."

 

"Nope, that's just me 'femininely' telling you to stop your shit. My mum is probably going to be back any minute now if your stupid ghost timer is right and I'd love to have her not see or know of you."

 

The tanned boy is pissed, Harry can hear.

 

"As you wish," Louis hears.

 

Louis can't believe the green eyed lad, one minute he's there, the next he's gone. He scoffs and mutters under his breath, "unbelievable."

 

"A dildo flying in midair surely is the highlight of my legion years dead - idle," the voice is right beside his ear and he almost jumps out of his skin, "just for the record."

 

Louis face palms.

 

"You're just an annoying second voice, you're not real. I don't care now, you're not a handsome ghost, you're just my inner voice and I'd love for you to go now, okay, bye."

 

Harry laughs because Louis is being a childish shit, yet adorable with his hands over his ears.

 

Harry really, really likes it.

 

That is the second appearance Harry Styles makes. Louis Tomlinson knows his first name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos and I'm so sorry about the wait, please tell me what you think of this chapter :)


	3. "You're just a really self-serving son of a bitch,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been well over a year. Guys, I've been lost. Really lost. 
> 
> But I managed to write part three :)
> 
> Jay is really accepting of Louis so the rest is pretty self-explanatory.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes with specific information. It's been really long and I haven't read over part one and two thoroughly.
> 
> AND, THANK YOU FOR THE READS AND SUPPORT AND COMMENTS. SOMETIMES I COME BACK HERE JUST TO CHECK EVERYTHING AND WHEN I STILL HAVE COMMENTS FOR WORKS THAT I POSTED YEARS AGO, IT MEANS A TON.
> 
> My wattpad's: Britished :) 
> 
> ENJOY .xx

It's all a little bit fake, how fast time passes by after the last encounter with the tenth soul roaming the house. It turns out Louis' ass is caught up on a dildo of the crazy, mental part of him as to why time has windmilled past him like the penis of the green eyed ghost.

 

Spinning around and flipping about the whole thing flaccid is something the little brunette can imagine the ghost doing.

 

It's entertaining, occupies his mind away from the man himself (if it makes any sense that thinking about someone could have you forget about that someone).

 

He could sum it up somewhere about in the long run, that actually - stupidly enough - ghost encounters are good lozenge to him, to his body no matter how much he doesn't want to believe that. Or he could sum it up somewhere about in the short run and smack the stupidity out of his head.

 

He prefers neither.

 

Although he rises to roses, lemon tea and a 'my boy' love heart sweet that he might just eat for safe keeping - he highly prefers the long run.

 

The cerulean eyed lad realises something in his thoughts. He realises that his life is borrowed time, but he defines borrowed because he loves his lingerie, sex toys and femininity and he wouldn't give back that time for nothing.

 

Not over his dead body, or Harry's for that matter - no pun intended.

 

He also realises that him and Harry have the same needs.

 

Sex. Sex, sex and sex.

 

The twenty two year-old wants to back the fuck up, have the phrase 'sex with ghost' roll off his tongue in a coherent way because he's definitely going mental, and then sink himself in that lemon tea that probably has a syringe of fucking ghost ejaculation in it.

 

He knows Harry is fucked up enough in the head to probably do that.

 

And ew.

 

How is sex with a ghost even a thing?

 

The curvy boy is clad in a plain white oversized jumper, as bloody usual, except he's bare underneath, black knee high stockings on as the other and last piece of clothing on him.

 

It's a little stupid to be underwear-less with a horny, gorgeous, flattering asshole of a ghost and/or imaginary 'friend' (the word is used very loosely yet emphasised) roaming around the house freely and out of sight, but Louis doesn't pay that in mind.

 

The rain is spitting heavily down outside, which isn't the reason why he took a pass on the proposal of going to the cafe for tea with his mum and the girls. He passed because he's living a parody of every time he stayed out too long. He keeps feeling the urge to scratch at his throat, and whenever he's about to, he's short on breaths. Then there's the urge to crunch on ice, and the soreness of his tongue, and the fact he's too pale.

 

The symptoms of a body lacking iron.

 

Louis is lodged between having an incredulous look on his face from the truth of Harry's words from no more than a week ago, or having a homicidal look on his face because the green eyed man isn't within the house and he's clawing up a montage of scratches on his neck because of it.

 

Louis laughs. He's too pretty for those kinds of looks.

 

A visual representation of the inside of his head would be a hellfire. Half of his mind battles with a combination of 'Harry is just a hallucination' and 'Harry is just a voice' against the other half of his brain which sassily states, 'Harry is real, ghost or not, he fucking rimmed your ass, shithead'. He'd rather attempt to juggle nuts (as in nuts, not the testicles) than attempt to weigh or even anything out in his head.

 

He knows, though, that supernatural apparitions exist and he's just about got the tail end to the midst of one.

 

Louis' fine, if anything. Other than the constant mental debates, the lack of iron in his body at this precise moment and the fact Harry likes to come out of whatever ass he's up for a fraction of the time he's probably in there and nowhere in sight - yeah, Louis is just dandy.

 

So he decides to pick up the telephone to have at least _some _comfort in his state of mind through the line from his mum and his little sisters.__

__

__"Hi mum."_ _

__

__The small boy inhales as he sits himself up on a stool at the kitchen island, the air being heaved out from his lungs by the little effort._ _

__

__"Hey, Lou. Is everything okay?"_ _

__

__He's scratching at his neck again._ _

__

__"Yeah, of course mum," he lies, "how are you and my lovely baby sisters doing?"_ _

__

__"Don't sugarcoat this talk past through my one ear and out the other. I didn't say it before, but it isn't like you to pass up tea. Are you feeling okay?"_ _

__

__Louis bites back the urge to lie again, because he knows his mum will see past the lie like it wasn't even there in the first place. She's already seen past his first lie, he knows._ _

__

__"Nuh-uh."_ _

__

__"Is it..."_ _

__

__"Uh-huh."_ _

__

__He's feeling a lot more shittier than usual, but he doesn't want to tell his mum that out of spite towards his own self. He can hear a teacup clink with the surface of a glass table, and he figures that's his mum about to come home and comfort him._ _

__

__It should be Harry._ _

__

__His mum's comfort is consoling and all he needs but Harry's comfort is sexually brought upon and alluring and Louis doesn't know which kind of comfort he likes more. He shouldn't even be comparing the two, for Christ's sake._ _

__

__"It's nothing too bad, just the same old above-regular sickness, mum."_ _

__

__"Louis, if I find out that's a lie out of your mouth-" _she probably already knows it is _.___ _

____ _ _

____"Equals a cut down on anything labelled Pink. Equals no more very important person princess treatment at Victoria's Secret. Equals no more fake penises, no more fake penises on sex dolls, no more riding fake penises on sex dolls, no more state of the art, high end anything for a while. I _know _and I _get _it, mum," Louis rolls his eyes._____ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Honey, I was going to say I'd be disappointed but thanks for the cons of mischief, I'll gladly use it against you one day, my dear."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There's a moment of silence, one he can't quite point a pin on as he drags his fingernails against his bare thighs. He's about four seconds away from being on edge, from telling his mum how he's absolutely dying inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He thanks his angels and his lucky numbers that the preferred reply comes out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'd not survive without a staggering ninety nine percent of that and I highly doubt that you are keen on killing your one offspring with an hourglass figure, big booty and all the boys attention."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dear Lord, Louis, don't say things that make you seem like a prat. And don't insult your sisters."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you mean prat in the vulgar way then yep, that's about right. Bottoms got to brag sometimes, you know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn't mean to sound like a royal cunt right after, but he can hear his beloved sister on the other side of the line like nails on a chalkboard, screeching, and his headache is just about as fucked up as Harry now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tell Lots to _shut up _right now, please."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His mum is already scolding the younger girl before he even gets the sentence out of his mouth, and he feels as if his lungs are contracting for seconds after it. He's pretty much lost his air for a mere several seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Babe, stop being a mean girl."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis gasps. _Well _that _got him to breath. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"If you mean that in the one way there is, I must say, that is so sweet of you, mum! Compliment taken!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis places a hand over his chest, but his mum doesn't have to see that to know the utter sarcasm coming out of her son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So, why is it that Lots had to have the whole world hear her roar?" he taps his fingers on the marble counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"'Hotness just walked in' according to her," he hears his mum scoff and laugh, "I've got to agree with her on that one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'd love a good description of this fireball."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well," his mum begins, "he's a good six foot something, curly hair up in a man bun, green eyes, dimples. Definitely your type."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The wheels are turning in his head, ever so slightly, and then all at once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I see," there's worry written all over his face, it can't be _his _Harry. Harry is not his, point taken, but he doesn't know what else to think after.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It just so happens that the time his family's out for a cup of tea while he's feeling sick because (he believes it yet he still doesn't) a certain _somebody _has fucked off, that certain somebody magically appears in the same room as his mother and siblings. Yep, that's got to be his Harry.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And why on Earth can they see him? And what the fuck is he doing in a public place? And why the hell is he blending in with not dead people?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________And why the fuck isn't he here? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"From the look on your sister's face, she's going to snag him around any minute now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh, God, he's probably gay." _He goes round rimming people at dawn. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Darling, not everyone is gay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Trust me, mum, he's gay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Okay," she laughs, "well I'm going to go Lou. I'll pick you up a strawberry tart like usual."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Thanks mum. I love you," runs a hand through his hair, slumps against the counter, his arm stretched and phone held loosely. He's knackered already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Louis takes a moment to breath when he hears the front door open and close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Of course, that moment is hardly a moment to breath because the air spews out of him at the sight of the lanky, not human lad leaning against the doorframe as his very much human family walks through the exact same door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"For fucks sake, if you're going to up and leave like that, at least leave a note. Or a death bed, or a fucking blanket, or even a bloody-" _explanation to the pairs of eyes drilling into his own. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________His mum places down her car keys on the counter and walks in front of him, an eyebrow raised - they've got an audience of five (on a normal, regular day - not what this is - four) and he's just cussed out a couple of profanities. She's not proud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Louis I hope that’s not me you're talking to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Oh no mum, I'd never. Sarcastically, yes, not sarcastically, no."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Dear me, how far did you shove your dildos in last night?" she tries to whisper distastefully, but their family has sharp ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"May I just interrupt," Lottie holds up a hand, anything but a passive look on her face. "It was thoroughly explained how the events in Louis' life should be kept under wraps and far, far away from us young girls and so why is it you two fail to proceed with that agreement and that Dais, Phoebs, Fizz and I have to constantly put up with the word 'dildo' in every sentence? Seriously, mum."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It's in his nature for Louis to make a snarky reply. He doesn't get around to that though, there's a hot breath on his neck, arms on his waist and fingertips stroking his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Mmm, she's got a point," the green eyed ghost whispers. "How far _did _you shove your dildos in last night? Wait, you don't have to answer that, I already know," Harry hums, throwing his head back slightly as he laughs to himself. He rests his chin on Louis' shoulder, eyes sparkling.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The cerulean eyed boy is half in and half out of what's really there and what's not. He's a second away from getting rid of 'what's not' (Harry) but his mum takes his shoulder and leads him to the hallway away from the girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What's going on, love?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Mum, honestly, nothing-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Louis, you're acting like you've been a hostage in the ages where g-strings didn't exist. Please don't lie to my face, I find that very insulting to the four digit allowance your father and I give you every month. So darling, one last time, what's going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The brunette boy feels a warm breath trailing his neck again, "tell your mother about me, Lou. I think she would love to know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Uh, mum, I'm just- I'm just tired. I'm going to go back to sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________With that said, Louis carries himself hastily away from the scene and to his bedroom where he locks the door immediately behind him and swivels on his feet around to face the ghost he knows will be standing there smirking like Satan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You-" the blue eyed boy points, a hand on his side, "you sheer shithead of a ghost."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The green eyed ghost only looks at him innocently baffled, hands behind his back and head tilted, "what did I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The look on Louis' face is beyond furious, he seems as if he is going to explode into a million pieces of pissed off Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You provocative fuckhead of a ghost- what did you _do? _Well let's see...you abandon me in my own house when I need you, you drag your balls over to the cafe my family are at, not only do you waltz into said cafe like Lord Jesus Christ Almighty himself according to Lottie's ogling eyes, but you make them _see you _-"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harry's eyes are coruscating, his face amused as he watches the brunette on his fingers count off the listless things he has done to piss him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"-All the whilst I'm over here internally and externally suffering because of your sorry ass. Then- _then _you show up right as they show up looking all smug and shit whilst I openly swear in front of under ten year old's getting my ass in shit thanks to you, and then you go ahead and do what you do..." Louis sounds defeated as he pauses himself, not mentioning how the feel of Harry's were still lingering on his waist.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis sighs, "and you're just a really self-serving son of a bitch...but I need you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harry laughs, feeding off of the boy's distress, and asks the same question again because he knows what truly has pissed him off, he just wants to hear the boy say it. "What did I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He inches closer to Louis, eyes trailing over the curves of his thighs and ravishing the section of skin between the top of the boy's knee high socks and the hem of his oversized jumper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"You know what you did," Louis straight faces the ghost, "and I'm really mad at you right now. I'm so mad that I'm contemplating on telling you to get the fuck out of this house even though you just got back home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harry raises an eyebrow at the use of the word 'home', and Louis quickly catches on. "Actually, home is where the heart's at and you don't have one so I meant to say here, 'even though you just got back here'..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The green eyed man only takes another step forward towards Louis, the smaller boy evidently curling into himself a bit next to the door. "Now if I truly didn't have a heart, little Louis, then why would I of came back 'home'."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis swallows, taking a step back against his door as the ghost takes one last step towards him so that he's less than ten centimetres away from Louis. Louis knows the man can hear the thumping of his heart in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"I ask again. What did I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The blue eyed boy swallows, pinches himself on the strip of skin revealed at his thighs discretely, and insults himself in the head for being intimidated by the dead man. The worst Harry could do would be abandoning him and leaving him to die, in which Louis knows Harry won't due to his infatuation with him and the sexual relations they both possess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________But who the fuck has a sexual relation with a ghost?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"You, uh..." the cerulean eyed lad looks over the left of the ghost's broad shoulders, almost seeming captivated by the crisp white of his curtains shading the harsh sun from completely blinding him through the window. Although, he wouldn't care if his curtains weren't drawn, he'd rather look towards the sun and blind himself over staring into the olive green eyes visibly ravishing every part of his face. "You touched me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The man laughs, brings a finger and a thumb up to guide Louis' head to face him, and continues, "and that's what has got you annoyed off your rocket?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The sour look on Louis' face is almost exaggerated as he backhands the man's finger and thumb away from his chin, elbowing the ghost out of the way and sauntering over to his neatly made bed. "You know, if you weren't already dead, I would say that you are walking a dead man's path right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Ha ha," the laugh is absolutely sarcastic and intended from the man, and it makes the feminine boy roll his eyes and plop down on his bed, back to the ghost who stands aimlessly. “You are dangerously cute when you’re pissed off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Louis hums in disapproval because despite the nonsense that comes out of the ghost’s mouth, this comment is pretty accurate. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Seconds pass and some too much. Louis thinks the hunky lad has left him with the thoughts of his raging mind. A part of him loosens up, another part of him feels…down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“No need to thank me, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The wispy voice comes from right beside him, and the blue eyed lad jolts out of his seat just as quick as hands grab onto his waist and pull him back. Louis tumbles onto what he expects to be his bed, but is in fact Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Honestly, he can’t help but giggle, the curly haired lad stuffing his face into his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________This shouldn’t feel normal at all. He shouldn’t be laughing…at all. Okay, he shouldn’t even be seeing harry, period._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“But if you do want to thank me, I prefer actions over words…” The ghost inhales the smaller boys scent, trailing his cold nose along Louis’ jawline and onto his neck. Swapping it for his lips, he begins to pepper kisses along the blue eyed boy’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A response is awaited from Louis however more than a handful of seconds pass and Harry isn’t given one. That is until Louis suddenly spins his position, straddling Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What sort of actions do you like, Harry?” Louis asks, scanning the ghost’s pale face with a look Harry is only seeing for the first time. _He likes this look, and also the sound of his name rolling off his tongue _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________This new surge of boldness that is felt, Louis has no idea in his small mind where it has come from. Between the seconds of silence and what had just happened with his family, he isn’t bothered to question it. In fact, this new feeling feels good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The smirk on the sage green eyed lad’s face answers Louis’ question already. “Actions like you…pretty little you…getting me a pair of pretty handcuffs, so I can cuff you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Say no more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The cerulean eyed boy is under his bed in a second, pulling out a pair of pink, fluffy cuffs. Personally, to him, he thinks he’s going a little bit crazy, well, a lot. One minute he’s pestering himself about this being _a fucking ghost _, the next he’s going along with initiated bondage.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Yeah, he’s going a little bit mental._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________When he comes back up, dangling the cuffs on his index finger, he doesn’t expect the bed to be empty. However it is. Classic. Harry has got to stop leaving him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Over here, darling,” before Louis can register where the voice has come from, the cuffs are being snatched out of his hands from behind, and his wrists follow the same direction. When he realises what is happening, Louis starts to smile, chuckling as he gets pulled back, again, against the curly haired ghost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“What actions now?” Louis asks innocently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I need you…” Harry replies quietly, once again, nose trailing the boy’s chin, “to lean forward for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Louis obliges immediately, leaning forward on the bed and resting on his face given his hands are tied behind his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Now I thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The ghost fingers at Louis’ oversized jumper that had already ridden up to expose the smooth curve of his ass. He pushes it up further and admires the sight before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Don’t stare, do something,” Louis muffles out. Harry doesn’t need to be told twice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He’s got two slender, ringed fingers stuffed in Louis’ mouth soaking up all the saliva that could provide lubrication. He brings it to Louis’ hole, nudging at the ring of muscle until he has a finger snug inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Fuck, I should let you do this more often.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“That would require me being in sight more often.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Then be in sight more of-“ naturally, he’s cut off with a gasp as Harry fits in his second and final finger, beginning to move them, slowly, teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“You could have just told me to shut up, Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“And what fun would that-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Shut up and move your fucking fingers before I rate you fucking negative. Hurry up! I need to feel you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Harry chuckles his usual chuckle, trailing his free hand down the smooth skin of his back. “You ought to keep your voice down, little Lou. We’re not the only ones here.” He pulls out, and pushes back in, circling his fingers and stretching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Louis only moans into his bed, eyes shut in discomfort and pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Personally, I think after the way you spoke to your mother, you shouldn’t be getting any prep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I was speaking to you, idiot! And good, I don’t want it. Now get inside of me-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Ah ah ah. Who do you think you are giving me orders?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“The cute, sexy lad you’re about to pound.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Agreed, agreed, and agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Louis doesn’t get to reply before the fingers inside of him are being removed and he is being flipped on his back, hands uncomfortably beneath the dip of his back. He doesn’t complain, not when he’s facing the face of, in fact, in which he’s about to admit, the most beautiful man he’s ever come across._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Harry… I don’t care what you are, but I think you’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen. Besides myself, of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Harry places a hand on his cheek, stroking his cotton soft skin, “getting all sentimental now, are we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“We are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________A moment of silence passes where the two just stare into each other’s eyes, ghost and boy, boy and ghost. In this moment, Louis forgets completely and thankfully about their entire situation from day one, because in this moment, there’s not a ghost – a freaking ghost – stood before him at the end of the bed, there’s a really handsome man. Really fucking handsome…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Who’s nudging his member against his merely stretched hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Louis, just for the record…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Louis looks at Harry impatiently as he trails of into a silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Just for the record wha-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He’s stuffed to the brim with the large, hard cock of the man before him. He’s never had the pleasure of getting to the point of having Harry’s _fucking dick _inside him, so this is entirely new. He fucking loves the stretch, the feeling of skin on skin. It feels too good, like a piece has slotted into place, literally, and he feels complete – full, literally.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Just for the record,” Harry bites his lips, the tight heat engulfing him, “I think you’re the most beautiful _person _I’ve ever seen.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Louis blushes, he blushes for this man. “Why do you gotta one-up me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Harry smirks, “so you know that you’re one up above me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________There’s this feeling in Louis’ stomach and chest, he hasn’t at all felt it before. Along with all the new occurrences today, the cerulean eyed boy loves this feeling as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Harry, that is so swee- FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck,” the fact he gets cut off, again, isn’t something he’s pleased about, but given it’s because Harry has pulled out and thrusted into him without warning – correction: _slammed _\- he doesn’t get the chance to complain.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“You feel so goddamn good, darling. I’ve been waiting- fuck- so fucking long for this.” He thrusts in with the pace of a man scared to lose this immense, great feeling. He smashes into the boy’s ass like a savage making a savage statement, because he just _has to _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Mm, so have- so have I, God!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The sound of skin smacking against skin is loud and risky. Louis’ thankful his room is nowhere near anyone else’s. The feeling of Harry drilling into his prostate mercilessly blinds his touch around the rest of his body. He’s unable to feel just how uncomfortable his cuffed hands behind his back beneath him is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He’s faced with the intense sage green eyes of the man thrusting into him and it sends the iciest shiver through his body. His stomach is in knots and he can feel himself nearing the edge, too quickly but with no control of stopping it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Come for me, baby,” Harry leans down to whisper in his ear, curls pooling around both of their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“No, you come first,” Louis pants back, a layer of sweat on his face. His breath is hot against Harry’s face, and Harry’s breath is ice cold against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“We’ll come together, yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Fuck, yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“My pretty little Louis,” he thrusts and thrusts with an intensity and urgency Louis has never witnessed before, and before the pair of them know it, Louis’ coming a split second before Harry ribbons his hot liquid into the boy’s hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He felt full before but now he feels full to the brim. He pouts immediately as the ghost starts slipping out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“I hear someone coming,” Harry states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Louis pants, furrowing his eyebrows before watching Harry disappear as if he wasn’t just there. He’s enraged, really, that Harry plants that on him and doesn’t even have the decency to uncuff him. He’s more enraged when the ghost reappears, states that he forgot something, and it isn’t to uncuff him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________It’s to cup his face and slot his lips between the smaller boys. It’s too short of a kiss to be considered a snog, but Louis’ more focused on the tingle in his lips after the touch of the other man who has gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________That, the knocking at his door and the, “Lou, mum wants you,” that follows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Even though Harry has done what he always does and that’s disappear, Louis’ smiling because he knows he’s still in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________That’s judging by dangling dildo in mid air, the rock of his dressing table and the numerous objects that fall down straight after as if the ghost accidently walked into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Knowing Harry, Louis doesn’t doubt it one bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Oops, sorry about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Can you uncuff me now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Nope. I like you like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________This is the third appearance Harry Styles makes, Louis accepts that he’s definitely mental, talking to thin air like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________And he still doesn’t know his last name…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, loads of love :)


End file.
